Doki Doki Literature Club (DDLC): THE FALSE COMPETITION
by VoyagerSlav
Summary: My fanfiction about DDLC. This one tells if MC (named Mike in my story), wasn't the only boy who was brought to the literature club, but instead, he brought his childhood friend with him also. The beginning of the story is almost the same as from original so I skipped some parts, but the further you read, the more it becomes changed. And of course, the routes of the MC still happen


"After Sayori's representation"

I waved to Sayori because she needed to go to the other class.

I looked at the school's clock.

MIKE:  
Damn you Sayori! I'm going to be late again to my classes because of waiting for you!

Ding ding!

"Oh no! The school bell!"

I entered my classroom as fastest as I could.

The class has already started.

MIKE:  
Excuse me for being a late teacher! I...

TEACHER:  
Just sit down Mike... It has only been 2 seconds after the bell has rung.

The classroom started laughing.

But only one isn't laughing.

? :  
You're late. Again.

MIKE:  
Can't help it, man, hahaha...

? :  
It's like every day it happens...

? :  
You probably should start going to her home and wake her up yourself if you can't hold your self from waiting for her.

"That realistic bastard is Daniil, my another friend from childhood."

"He is basically the guy who I could call THE SWISS KNIFE because his knowledge and abilities that he got from his own life experiences are endless."

"He was silent at the begging, like really silent..."

"He only could nod at my questions, but everything goes changed after one event..."

TEACHER:  
Mike... I see you already know everything by looking at your table all this time.

"Oh shiet! I got spotted slacking!"

TEACHER:  
Then answer me this!

TEACHER:  
When did October revolution take place?

"How the hell can I know such a quick asked question?"

DANIIL:  
Pssst.

MIKE:  
Wha...

Daniil was tapping with his pen on a small torn off paper which was behind his pencil case blocking the view from the teacher.

It says...

MIKE:  
Uh... Nineteen... Seventeen on November seventh.

TEACHER:  
That's... Right... But what about... when did Stalin get to the power in the Soviet Union?

Daniil writes another answer on the paper but this time he randomly drops his pen.

DANIIL:  
Damn...

He takes the paper with him.

He grabs the pen from the floor but leaves the paper on it.

"Just as an expected from Daniil, always does his actions without any failures as possible."

MIKE:  
He came to power in 1929.

TEACHER:  
That's right... Ughm... I didn't know that you were such a good listener...

TEACHER:  
Well... Let's continue! The Germans took control over the...

And the history class continued as it normally should be...

"Damn, if Daniil wouldn't help me, I would probably be shout at again for not following the class rules. "  
"And be completely humiliated in front of everyone..."

"I've been a laughing stock before, but thanks god that Daniil put an end to it by always helping me out in situations like this."

The classes have ended and now I'm just thinking about what Sayori said.

It's been like 2 minutes after the last class has ended.

" Which club should I join? "

" The club...club... Anime club? "

The only person who was still in the classroom with me was Daniil.

He is waiting for me to finally leave the classroom because we're often going to launch together after the classes.

The only reason I'm not meeting up with him in the mornings is that he goes to school with a train.

DANIIL:  
What is going on your mind?

MIKE:  
Well, Sayori told me that I need to join some club. But I don't have any big favorites...

MIKE:  
Maybe you're willing to join any?

DANIIL:  
If only... I already have boxing, why add the weight?

DANIIL:  
Well if I would be truthful, I did try to join some clubs. But their members... Weren't so cooperative.

MIKE:  
I see. Then I'll probably join the anime club...maybe? "Nah, they weren't just uncooperative, it's just that they have somehow found out about his past actions on the streets."

"Daniil had some history of being teased because of his nationality and because of that he thought it was a great idea to throw his anger away by entering the dangerous streets at nights."

"I don't know myself why he was actually doing that for because it sounds so stupid for Daniil to think of it that way."

"He trusts in really few people around him, but never tells the complete story to anyone."

"Maybe that's why he doesn't want to return playing team sports anymore. "

Classroom's door opens.

SAYORI:  
Hellooo?

MIKE:  
Sayori?

"Sayori must have come into the classroom while I was spacing out after talking with Daniil. "

SAYORI:  
I thought I' d catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in.

SAYORI:  
Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes... I'm impressed!

" Doesn't she even realizes that I'm not the only one in the classroom?"

"Daniil is standing right next to her!"

"But in response, he just gives a really humoristic surprised face which only makes me giggle."

SAYORI:  
Huh? What's so funny?

DANIIL:  
I'm I really, that hard to be spotted?

SAYORI:  
Ahhhh!

Sayori jumps some distance from him, probably because he got her off guard.

" Daniil is basically a giant compared to her, even though they are at the same age.

SAYORI:  
Don't scare me like that Daniil!

DANIIL:  
Next time pay better attention to the bigger picture.

MIKE:  
Look Sayori... You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club.

SAYORI:  
Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought you know...

MIKE:  
Know what?

SAYORI:  
Well, that you could come to my club!

MIKE:  
Sayori...

SAYORI:  
Yeah?

MIKE:  
... There is no way I'm going to your club.

SAYORI:  
Eeeehhhhh? Meanie!

MIKE:  
Yeah, I'm going to the anime club.

SAYORI:  
C'mon, please?

SAYORI:  
Daniil, help me out over here!

DANIIL:  
Oh now, I exist?

DANIIL:  
Why is he the only one invited?

MIKE:  
Yeah? Why you want me to be in your club so much?

SAYORI:  
Well...

SAYORI:  
I kindda of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member...

SAYORI:  
And Natsuki made cupcakes and everything...

SAYORI:  
Ehehe...

DANIIL:  
That's still doesn't anwsers my qua-

MIKE:  
Don't make promises you can't keep!

"I can't tell if Sayori is really that much of airhead, or if she's so cunning as to have planned all of this out."

I let out a long sigh.

MIKE:  
Fine... I'll stop by for the cupcake, okay?

SAYORI:  
Yes! Let's go~!

MIKE:  
So Daniil, how about you also join the club? With me?

DANIIL:  
I don't know... My hopes for it being so great has already fallen to the bottom of the Marianas Trench.

MIKE:  
But what if there was oil below the bottom of it all along?

DANIIL:  
Fine, you got me. You literal counter...

SAYORI:  
Well, I didn't expect that you would also join the club, but more of us are in the club, the more fun will it be!

SAYORI:  
But, Daniil... Don't expect the same welcoming as Mike will get because... They don't know anything about your "arrival".

DANIIL:  
Well, at least it's nice to hear that you're worried about me.

SAYORI:  
It's not what you think hahaha...

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for a cupcake.

And took the Daniil's soul with me.

I and Daniil follow Sayori across the school and upstairs-a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third-year classes and activities.

Sayori, full of energy, swings open the classroom door.

SAYORI:  
Everyone! The new members are here~!

MIKE:  
I told you, don't call me a "new member-

Eh? I glance around the room.

GIRL 1:  
Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you.

GIRL 2:  
Didn't you tell us that you would bring us one member and not two? Boys?

GIRL 2:  
Way to kill the atmosphere.

GIRL 3:  
Ah, Mike! What a nice surprise!

GIRL 3:  
Welcome to the club!

MIKE:  
...

"All words escape me in this situation."

"This club..."

" Is..."

"... Is full of incredibly cute girls! "

GIRL 1:  
And you are?

"Oh yeah... They didn't get any information about Daniil yet..."

DANIIL:  
Well, I'm Daniil, I just came here because Mike was invited and he requested me to come with him also.

GIRL 3:  
Oh! I remember you also!

DANIIL:  
You... do?

GIRL 3:  
How can I not?

DANIIL:  
If it's because of...

GIRL 3:  
You were the one who was also competing for our school in athletics competition!

Daniil gives a big sigh of relief.

"I think I know why he feels relieved...He was too worried that he would get called on the events he has done."

"The girl he is talking right now to is Monika. I know her because we were both in the same class last year."

"We rarely talked because I thought I wasn't worth her attention while she being the best at everything."

MONIKA:  
You won second place at boxing, didn't you?

DANIIL:  
Well, it was just second place. In boxing, it doesn't really count as much as your second place in a 60-meter sprint you see...

MONIKA:  
I think you fought pretty well!

DANIIL:  
Umm... I think we are getting quite far away from our main topic here...

GIRL 2 :  
Yeah! I didn't come to this club to listen to your life achievements!

GIRL 1:  
Natsuki!

NATSUKI:  
Hmph.

"The girl with the sour attitude, whose name is apparently Natsuki, is one I don't recognize."

"Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first-year."

"She is also the one who made cupcakes, according to Sayori."

SAYORI:  
You can just ignore her when she gets moody~

Sayori says that quietly into my ear, then turns back toward the other girls.

SAYORI:  
Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy.

SAYORI:  
And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!

YURI:  
D-Don't say things like that...

"Yuri appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Sayori and Natsuki."

MIKE:  
Ah... Well, it's nice to meet both of you.

DANIIL:  
Welp... He stole my line.

NATSUKI:  
Thng... Show off...

SAYORI:  
And it sounds like you both already know Monika, is that right?

MONIKA:  
That's right.

MONIKA:  
It's great to see you both again.

Monika smiles sweetly.

MIKE:  
Y-You too, Monika.

"Daniil just scratches on his head. Probably because he feels really uncomfortable around her. He did indeed was almost exposed by her."

SAYORI:  
Come sit down, Mike! We made a room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Monika.

SAYORI:  
I'll get cupcakes~

NATSUKI:  
Hey! I made them, I'll get them!

SAYORI:  
Sorry, I got a little too excited~

YURI:  
Then, how about I make some tea as well?

Everyone started doing their thing. Expect me and Daniil.

The girls have few desks arranged to form a table.

As Sayori mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Monika and one space next to Sayori.

Still feeling awkward, even though I brought my friend, I take a seat next to Sayori.

Leaving Daniil to seat next to Monika.

MIKE:  
Sorry... I don't think I can be seating next with her.

DANIIL:  
No need to, I just needed to be a little bit faster to take the seat before you that's all.

DANIIL:  
Now I just need to seat with her and hope she won't start any conversation about it.

He started whispering to my ear.

DANIIL:  
And by the way... I don't remember her being at my matches. So everything she said about my "fighting career" sounds already suspicious.

MIKE:  
Wha...

Natsuki proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand.

NATSUKI:  
Okaaay, are you ready?

SAYORI:  
Uwoooh!

Natsuki lifts the foil off the tray to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like little cats.

SAYORI:  
So cuuute~!

MONIKA:  
I had no idea you were so good at baking, Natsuki!

NATSUKI:  
Ehehe. Well you know.

NATSUKI:  
Just hurry and take one!

Sayori grabs one first, then Monika. I follow. Daniil was the last one.

SAYORI:  
It's delicious!

Sayori talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get icing on her face.

I turn the cupcake around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite.

Natsuki is quiet.

She just keeps doing her sneaking glances in my direction.

"Um... Really? She wants me to take a bite?"

I finally bite down.

MIKE:  
This is really good.

MIKE:  
Thank you, Natsuki.

DANIIL:  
Yeah... Those are really delicious, cupcakes.

NATSUKI:  
W-why are you thanking me? And you? They weren't for you and it's not like I...!

NATSUKI:  
... Made them for you or anything.

MIKE:  
Eh? I thought you technically did. Sayori said-

DANIIL:  
Don't pull the bull by its tail Mike. You might get the expecting reaction which you didn't want in the first place.

DANIIL:  
I mean it's clearly seen that she made them for you Mike. NATSUKI:  
You're going to regret that.

DANIIL:  
Oh, I'm prepared.

NATSUKI:  
But eh... Why should I use my strength on a showoff like you?

DANIIL:  
Well, you aren't as childish as I thought you would be. At least you understand that strength isn't everything.

NATSUKI:  
Did you just say that I'm a kid? Take this!

DANIIL:  
No, I said...

Natsuki started charging at him while holding her fist.

DANIIL:  
It was a compliment.

She stops.

NATSUKI:  
C-Compliment? Like I care...

DANIIL:  
But you ruined it. Now... You just proved the real self hahaha

NATSUKI:  
Stop messing with me!

I and Sayori just started laughing at the situation than Daniil just created when Monika was just... Eating her cupcake I guess.

MONIKA:  
Alright Natsuki, calm down. Even I was surprised that you could receive any compliment like that hahaha

NATSUKI:  
Ngh... You're dead Daniil!

DANIIL:  
Every time you prove me wrong, I fell my self more alive than ever hahaha

Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set.

She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the cupcake tray.

MIKE:  
You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?

YURI:  
Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission.

YURI:  
After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?

MIKE:  
Ah... I-I guess...

DANIIL:  
And calming your mind for sure.

YURI:  
That's right...

NATSUKI:  
Yuri, please don't agree with this guy...

MONIKA:  
Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's trying to impress you.

YURI:  
Eh?! T-That's not...

Insulted, Yuri looks away.

YURI:  
I meant that, you know...

MIKE:  
I believe you.

MIKE:  
Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but I at least enjoy tea.

YURI:  
Well, I'm glad...

DANIIL:  
Pfffffft!

Daniil spat some of the tea he drank a second ago.

DANIIL:  
When did you become such a literal romantic?

I left the question unanswered while Yuri faintly smiles to herself in relief.

Monika raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me.

MONIKA:  
So, what made you consider joining the Literature Club?

MIKE:  
Um...

"I was afraid of this question."

" Something tells me I shouldn't tell Monika that I was practically dragged here by Sayori."

DANIIL:  
Mike was practically dragged here by Sayori.

MIKE:  
Damn you Daniil!

DANIIL:  
And I'm just another freight she brought here.

MIKE:  
You didn't have to be so realistic sometimes.

MONIKA:  
That's okay! It seems she really wanted new members to join our club!

MONIKA:  
We'll make sure you both feel right at home, okay?

MONIKA:  
As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make club fun and exciting for everyone!

MIKE:  
I'm surprised.

MIKE:  
How come you decided to start your own club?

MIKE:  
You could probably be a board member for any of the major clubs.

MIKE:  
Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?

MONIKA:  
Ahaha, well, you know...

MONIKA:  
To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs.

MONIKA:  
It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events...

MONIKA:  
I'd rather take something I personally enjoy and make something special of it.

DANIIL:  
You just basically explained how a normal politician does his... Cough cough... Continue.

MONIKA:  
And if it encourages others to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!

SAYORI:  
Monika is a really great leader!

Yuri also nods in agreement.

MIKE:  
Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet.

MIKE:  
It must be hard to start a new club.

MONIKA:  
You could put it that way.

MONIKA:  
Not many people are very interested in putting out all effort to start something brand new...

MONIKA:  
Especially when it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature.

MONIKA:  
You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile.

MONIKA:  
But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important.

MONIKA:  
I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate!

MONIKA:  
Right, everyone?

SAYORI:  
Yeah!

YURI:  
We'll do our best.

NATSUKI:  
You know it!

Everyone enthusiastically agrees.

Such different girls, all interested in the same goal...

Monika must have worked really hard to just find these three.

"Maybe that's because they were so delighted by the idea of a new member joining. Or members as I should say."

"Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm about literature... But Daniil seems already going with it. Even though he wasn't expected to be here, at all."

YURI:  
So, Mike, what kinds of things do you like to read?

MIKE:  
Well... Ah...

" Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that. "

" Daniil was the one who actually reads the books..."

"I fell so awkward right now and Daniil can't actually back me out here anymore with his humor about the dark reality, because he is being questioned by Monika now."

MIKE:  
... Manga...

I mutter quietly to myself, half joking.

Natsuki's head suddenly perks up.

But in the end, she says nothing.

YURI:  
N-Not much of a reader, I guess...

MIKE:  
...Well, it can change...

" What am I saying?"

" I spoke without thinking after seeing Yuri's sad smile. "  
"Daniil is right... I did become too much of a literal romantic..."

MIKE:  
Anyway, what about you, Yuri?

YURI:  
Well, let's see...

She explained to me her view of the literature and...

"The horror? What do I know of horror? But I kinda remember reading some book with Daniil. Just can't remember what was it about..."

MONIKA:  
Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Yuri.

YURI:  
Yes. Surreal horror often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment.

DANIIL:  
I was once a fan of horror books. More like of post-apocalyptic genre.

DANIIL:  
Always liked how characters found a new way to survive in even most horrible circumstances while also being surrounded by a creature that the apocalypse has created or just made to act that way.

YURI :  
Is that Metro 2033 you're talking about?

DANIIL:  
That's right. Have you read it?

YURI:  
I thought I would never find anyone who would read it...

DANIIL:  
Well Mike has read it also...or should I say...he heard the shorter versions from me.

MIKE:  
Oh right, that's the book!

NATSUKI:  
Ugh, I hate horror...

YURI:  
Why's that?

NATSUKI:  
Umm... Nevermind...

MONIKA:  
That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, don't you, Natsuki?

NATSUKI:  
W-What?

NATSUKI:  
What gives you that idea?

MONIKA:  
You left a piece of scrap paper behind the last club meeting.

MONIKA:  
It looked like you were working on a poem called-

DANIIL:  
Woah, hold on there Monika. Does she really need a humiliation like that? I mean just look what she did for the arrival of the prince Mike.

NATSUKI:  
You don't need to stand up for me you baka!

"She doesn't react to the last part at all."

NATSUKI:  
Give it back!

MONIKA:  
Okay, okay ~

SAYORI:  
Ah you're so cute Natsuki hahaha

NATSUKI:  
I'm not cute!

MIKE:  
Natsuki, do you write your own poems?

NATSUKI:  
Yeah, sometimes...why do you care?

MIKE:  
That's really something impressive, you should share them sometimes.

NATSUKI:  
N-No!

NATSUKI:  
You wouldn't... Like them...

NATSUKI:  
No one will...

MIKE:  
Not very confident in your writing I see.

DANIIL:  
Says who.

MIKE:  
Oh, shut up.

YURI:  
I understand how Natsuki feels.

YURI:  
Sharing that level of writing takes more than just confidence.

YURI:  
The truest form of writing is writing to oneself.

YURI:  
You must be willing to open up your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart.

DANIIL:  
Watch out people, we got an expert over here.

MONIKA:  
Do you have writing experience too, Yuri?

MONIKA:  
You could be a great example for Natsuki if you would show us your poems.

Yuri seems to avoid the question.

MONIKA:  
You too?

SAYORI:  
Aww. I wanted to read everyone's poem...

A long silence occurred.

DANIIL:  
And nobody is going to ask me abo-

MONIKA:  
Okay!

DANIIL:  
What?

MONIKA:  
I have an idea, everyone~

Everyone started looking at Monika.

When she has some kind of mysterious pause.

DANIIL:  
Well? Wi-

MONIKA:  
Let's all go home and write a poem of our own.

Daniil slaps the desk.

DANIIL:  
Okay, maybe for some reasons I deserved it on the first one, but second... You're kidding me, right?

MONIKA:  
So sorry, I was just too excited to tell it to everyone... that I completely forgot that you were trying to say something.

DANIIL:  
I hope that wasn't sarcasm.

MONIKA:  
What you were trying to say again?

DANIIL:  
Ah just continue... We have already passed the topic to the other floor.

MONIKA:  
Well if you say so.

MONIKA:  
So the next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other.

MONIKA:  
So everyone would be even.

Nobody seems to over-enthusiastic about it.

SAYORI:  
Yeaaah! Let's do it!

MONIKA:  
Plus, now that we have new members, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strengthen the bond of the club.

MONIKA:  
Isn't that right Mike?

"She only pronounced my name. "

I looked at Daniil.

DANIIL:  
Well don't look at me, they called on your name.

" I kinda feel that Daniil is getting a little bit left back in this. "

" But why should he keep going through this if I can just leave the club. ? "

MIKE:  
Well, there's a problem. I've never said that I would join the club.

MIKE:  
I might get brought here by Sayori, but I still got a lot of other clubs to check.

Everyone's eyes started falling down from disappointment.

Only Daniil was looking at me with suppressed eyes and telling me with body languages that it was probably a really bad call.

" Their disappointment faces just saddens my heart. "

"Argh! I can't take it!"

MIKE:  
Fine, I'll stay.

SAYORI:  
Yesss! I'm so happy!

YURI :  
You actually scared me...

NATSUKI:  
If you really just came for the cupcakes, I would be super pissed.

MONIKA:  
Then that makes it official.

MONIKA:  
Welcome to the Literature Club!

MIKE:  
Ah... Thanks... I guess.

"Why is the full attention focused on me and not Daniil also?"

DANIIL :  
Well if that's settled, then you probably don't need me here anymore.

He starts to get up from his chair.

" Did I miscalculated somewhere? "

NATSUKI:  
Huh?

MONIKA:  
Are you leaving now?

DANIIL:  
Well yeah, because I'm the only one who didn't get any invitation compared to Mike. So I wasn't wanted here in the first place.

SAYORI:  
Wait, Daniil don't go...

MONIKA:  
Don't talk nonsense, I think we all agree that you should stay with us also.

MONIKA:  
Who agrees?

Sayori rises her hand first, then it's Monika, Yuri and at the end, Natsuki starts rising her hand with a smirk on her face.

DANIIL:  
Hates politician system but still uses them...

DANIIL:  
But alright... I'll see how will I be able to glue up to your club.

MIKE:  
Okay, everyone!

MONIKA:  
I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note.

MONIKA:  
Everyone remember tonight's assignment.

MONIKA:  
Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!

MONIKA:  
Mike and Daniil, I look forward to seeing how you both express yourself.

MONIKA:  
Hehehe~

MIKE:  
Y-Yeah...

DANIIL:  
Well, that's not as hard as it seems.

" Can I really impress the class star Monika with my mediocre writing skills."

"But then again, I have Daniil."

"For some reasons, if I would compare Monika and Daniil, I barely see any difference between them."

"It's like seeing two aces in your hand and asking your self if you will get lucky with them even more."

SAYORI:  
Hey, Mike, since we're already here, do you want to walk home together?

"That's right-Sayori and I never walk home together anymore because she always stayed after school for clubs."

"And because of that, I was always leaving school with Daniil."

MIKE:  
Sure, might as well.

SAYORI:  
Yaay~

MIKE:  
Daniil, you're coming?

DANIIL:  
Nah, I'll just help out with the cleaning, you can go with Sayori.

Daniil proceeds to help Natsuki and Yuri with cleaning.

" Well he can be a jerk sometimes, but sometimes... He really can't stop helping the people."

"I should have done the same...but I can't leave Sayori just waiting for me like this."

With that, I and Sayori depart the clubroom and make our way home.

The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four girls.

" Will I really be happy spending every day after school in literature club?"

"Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these girls..."

"Maybe Daniil also will..."

"Alright!"

"I'll just have to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me."

"And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight..."  



End file.
